Feel safe in your arms
by AydiStar
Summary: Sequel to Tears of Time. Kaden is finally found and killed but memories still haunts Connor as he tries to act like nothing has happened, as if everything is fine...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The sun shined on the almost cloudless sky, its sunbeams spread all over over Detroit, it was warm, showed that spring was coming with full power. All the snow was gone, kids ran around, playing in the schoolyards. Cars drove around like always, people did their business, lived their lives. It has been three weeks since two of the android abusers that has been around beating and killing androids, Colin and Jayla, were caught. The leader, Kaden, was eventually found some days later and shot by the police. He was on people's conversations for some time, since he not only was known for hurting androids, but even humans had been victims, one of them almost died while trying to defend their android friend. Everything had been pretty tense even some days after this, but by now, everything was like normal and people felt at ease again. As if nothing happened. But even so, the scars would stay on some…

 _It had started once Connor had gotten into the dark room, saw Kaden on the floor, a female android was under him, vibrating from pain and fear. Blue blood ran from a wound on her head. Connor had just managed to stop him from going even further than this. He had ordered him to stop, had managed to sound strong and controlling even if he felt himself shaking, almost losing the grip on the gun he was pointing towards the man before him. He was staring back, took him in. Within seconds, recognition had filled his eyes._

 _-Oh, it's you. Thought you wouldn't show up." he said, unsurprised, seemed more happy than anything, as if this had been his plan all along. "Connor, was it? Missed me? I sure have missed you."_

 _-Let her go."_

 _-They fixed you too I see, that's cute. Thought we killed you back there, you know. But seems like you're harder to break than I thought." he said while he stood up, holding his hands up. "But no hard feelings, right?" he smiled slightly._

" _Oh, almost forgot… what feelings, huh?" he tilted his head slightly, still with that smile that made Connor's stomach turn. He glanced down at the girl crying on the floor, had been too damaged to even move. She remined him too much of himself just a few days ago. Kaden gave her a small kick, making her shriek._

 _-But I must say, it surprises me how much you androids always manage to satisfy me and feel so human, have so sweet cries. Are so easy to control." He looked into Connor's eyes again. "Let's make a deal, shall we? Take her place and I'll let her go, you have my word. She wasn't_ _ **that**_ _much of a fun anyway."_

 _Connor backed away, the others were too far away, wouldn't be here in time even if he called, which he couldn't, his words were stuck. The tall figure of the man was now just a few steps from him, could easily knock him out too if he wanted. Connor's back was now against the wall, all he managed to say was a single:_

 _-S-stop…"_

 _He hated the sound of his voice._

 _It was as if the room got smaller, crumbled up around him. A pulsing pain in his chest. He was close to collapsing. Kaden smirked._

 _-You're making this so much easier, you know that? I had almost forgotten how sweet your voice sounded. You won't even shoot me, you're so good. Let's just get this over with, huh? Finish what_ _ **we**_ _started. I know you want it."_

 _Kaden teased with an almost kind smile while his voice was low, dark, controlling. Gavin's irritating teasing was nothing in comparison. His dark eyes filled with lust like that of an animal and insanity. Insanity that wanted power, wanted to be in control. Had destroyed for both androids and humans, didn't care if the rest of the police was on the way, didn't care if he wouldn't be able to kill Markus. Nothing would stop him from making his final act. Connor let out a small, shaky breath. He knew he should shot, must shot, his body didn't listen anymore to his own commands, he couldn't move. He could just listen to Kaden's words that filled his ears as he trembled, tried to force down a whimper that threatened to come out._

 _-You remember the rules, don't you? No struggling or talking until I say so, we don't want it to end like last time, do we? You don't want me mad."_

 _He was too close. He was reaching for him, was going to take him, hurt him, make the rules, make him obey, make him pitiful, dirty._

 _ **No.**_

 _-Shush now…"_

 _ **Never again.**_

 _Hank's and the others screaming was suddenly heard in the distance. It was as they took Connor back to reality again. Before any of them got time to react and Connor knew what he was doing, he finally shot. Kaden curled up slightly on the floor before him with a groan, holding into his wound on his torso, blood covered his hand, poured down between his fingertips and made a small pile on the floor under him._

 _-You little shit!" he hissed as he tried to get up despite the wound and he seemed to shake from pain. Another shot was heard. The other android screamed while another scream overpowered it and made Connor's head hurt as everything spun around him, was barely aware of Kaden who had now stopped moving._

 _-CONNOR!"_


	2. Chapter 2

In the small, quiet house, two fishes swam around calmly and slowly in their small tank, unfaced by the android, Connor, who watched them with lost, curios eyes that wasn't aware of anything else around him. He liked to sit here before the tank and watch in the silence of the house, it was peaceful. Was a nice feeling. Animals always made him feel a little better, especially his fishes Burt and Goldin he and Hank had bought some days ago, and Sumo. Connor wished he could always feel this calm and peaceful again…

It had been three weeks since he was harassed and raped, but it somehow felt like it happened only a few days before. He had come to accept what happened, almost anyway. He still would visit Markus and the others at Jericho. They had all tried to help him and had been good help since he had, with Hank's help, told them about what happened to him. Even North had been easier to talk to than Connor had thought. Would tell him that he wasn't alone, had been through similar things before the with humans before she had escaped. Simon and Markus were good listeners as well and Connor would be with Markus the most. Even Josh was a good person to talk to from time to time. Ralph had also been trying his best to help him (in his own little ways) which Connor had found little humours at first since their first meeting hadn't really been all that great when Ralph had protected Kara and Alice from Connor when he was a deviant hunter. But he had gone thru hard times as well, as he would put it.

-Ralph has gone through some bad things too, you see. Humans hurt him really bad."

He would say or say that Connor was strong and would manage this. Although he was naive and not "properly functioning", didn't fully understand rape and those kinds of things like the others did, he did his best to understand and knew that the humans had hurt him bad too. Connor honestly had felt little better having friends that cared. Hank had been the closest thing under his way of recovery, would always be there, hold him, talk to him, just be there. But there still were times when Connor didn't fully tell him how he felt. Like now, he had been having one of those nightmares he would still get and couldn't sleep, didn't want to disturb Hank. He must be working extra hard since Connor wasn't with him. And everything was fine now, Kaden was gone and his friends were in jail. Connor shouldn't still be having bad dreams or still feel bad. Hank shouldn't still have to pity Connor more than necessary.

 _Everything was fine…_

He had instead made himself sit and watch his fishes in the light of the tank that lit up most of the darkness. Enjoyed their company and heard Sumo snoring nearby. He had been so focused, he had barely realized the sun had come up and shined thru the windows behind him. He let his finger touch the glass, Goldin swam up and to inspect his fingertip on the other side, he let his finger move small movements forth and back, as if he was petting her thru the glass. He soon heard Hank waking up in his room and steps came closer until they came to a sudden stop behind Connor. He didn't turn around but knew Hank was watching him with concern.

-Couldn't sleep, Connor?"

He froze in his movements.

-No."

-Kid, you could have told me."

-Didn't want to disturb you."

-We have fucking talked about this Connor, you aren't "disturbing" me. You are tired as well aren't you? You cou-"

-It wasn't needed, Hank… I just needed some time alone."

He said as he put his hand down again, still didn't move from his spot, heard Hank let out a sigh.

-Alright, but remember you can tell me next time or whenever you feel like, okay?"

Connor just nodded at that. He was for the most part just like that, silent. Even if his voice was fixed, he rarely spoke and when he did, it would only be a few sentences. Hank never got fully gotten used to that, he didn't like how quiet he was, as if he was still in that little bubble of his he didn't let anyone take him out of, had gone from following and clinging to Hank like a lost child to more distant again, even more than usual. But even if he tried to act as if nothing was wrong and it was fine again, Hank knew he was still not himself. But as Hank prepared himself for work, he heard Connor say he wanted to come with him. When he turned to look at him, he saw how serious he was. Connor needed to do something, wanted to do something else other than just being home. When Hank eventually agreed, Connor followed him to the car just like a normal day for work and it almost felt normal too despite him almost never saying a word under the drive.

 _Connor would try and start over again, forget everything. The Connor he had been just a few weeks ago hadn't been him. Would never be him again, he would make sure of it…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Blood._

 _Slight movements coming from the form laying on the floor before him._

 _Shadows soon filled his vision. It was as if everything for a moment was spinning around like a tornado. One big mess. Everyone was all around the room, some by his side, some trying to help Kaden on the floor and the still crying android in the corner._

 _He knew Hank was talking to him, but all he heard was incoherent words coming from his mouth, but he sure sounded angry and concerned. Not that he could blame him. His eyes, though, betrayed it, only seemed to hold worry. Connor knew he shouldn't have come here, had been told to stay away and let the other take care of things. But he just couldn't stand back when that_ _ **fucker**_ _was still alive and hurting someone, did those things just like he had done to him. He couldn't,_ _ **wouldn't**_ _tolerate it, so he had managed to get here without the others noticing._

 _Even if everything seemed to be over, he wished he hadn't come here at all. When he noticed Kaden move again he instinctively tried to look past Hank and the others. Just in case. Kaden was alive, but Connor knew he was done for. The shot from Hank's or one of the other's weapon had done its work and the wound was critical._

 _Connor had almost thought he would somehow be relived,_ _ **feel something**_ _. After all the things the man had done… But all Connor could feel was just… nothingness. No relief or satisfaction, but not remorse either. Was this really fair? All this time, Connor had wanted him gone, for the first time he had felt real hate towards a human being than he has ever felt before, had been afraid of him at first over even hearing his name but then had just despised him. He had almost "_ _ **taken"**_ _him again, to make the improvement in his recovery start all over again from the beginning… But now when he saw the broken man before him… he just couldn't feel happy, shouldn't feel happy._

 _Connor had no idea why he was thinking about this at all and pay attention to it. But during these past days until now, and ever after all this, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Nothing made sense. Nothing ever seemed to make sense really…_


End file.
